1. Field of the Invention
The disclosed embodiments of the present invention relate to a constant current generating circuit, and more particularly, to a constant current generating circuit which utilizes a calibrated resistor inside a chip to generate constant current and related method thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally speaking, an accurate current source inside a chip is needed to provide a constant current for circuit elements; however, due to that the resistance values of resistors inside the chip may not be accurate as desired, a manner to realize a precise current source is usually by using a bandgap voltage and an external resistor. As mentioned above, the production cost of the chip related design is increased inevitably due to the need for an additional external resistor.